An electronic program guide (EPG) is a collection of programming information for programs available for broadcast to an end user via a network. For example, an electronic program guide contains information regarding the date, time and channel for the broadcast of one or more television programs. Electronic program guides may be downloaded from a remote server to the user and processed by an information handling system coupled to a television device, or by an information handling system that itself provides television functionality. Typically, the program guide is displayed on a display (e.g., television or monitor) in a grid style format so that the user can easily browse the EPG data for programs of interest.
It is of interest to utilize a remote intelligent device to control an information handling system that displays broadcast or downloaded programming. It is of further interest to download and store electronic program guide data on the remote intelligent device independently from the information handling system. However, portable remote intelligent devices often have hardware and memory constraints such that storing a larger sized electronic program guide on the remote intelligent device is impractical. Thus, there lies a need to present EPG data to an intelligent remote device in a format in accordance with the hardware constraints of the remote intelligent device. There lies a further need to provide EPG data to an intelligent remote device that is responsive to an input or control event, and that is efficiently tailored to the input or control event. Thus there lies a need for a system that allows a user to view and to browse through program guide data with a remote intelligent device based upon a dynamic input or control event.